Naruhina: The Best Present of All
by NarutoXHinata27
Summary: Naruhina Oneshot. Naruto's alone once again for Christmas Eve, and so is Hinata. Will Naruto finally realize that he's not really alone?


The Best Present of All

By: NarutoxHinata27

The snow fell from the sky, covering the grounds of Konoha in a white blanket. The lampposts were shining brightly, leaving shadows where the light had failed to read. Crunching noises could be heard, as a lonely figure walked down the snowy street. He spotted a bench to his right and made his way towards it The young man place his hand on the rim of the bench, making his way around to take a seat. It was Christmas Eve, and everyone else was probably sitting in their comforting homes, before warm fire. But not Uzumaki Naruto. There was certainly nothing "warm and comforting" about his old mess of an apartment.

The wind was strong, and sent chills up Naruto's spine. He was wearing only his orange jacket, along with the rest of his everyday outfit. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, hoping for a bit of warmth. As his arms returned to his side, the boy let out a deep sigh, making his breath easily visible in the cold nights air.

"Another Christmas Eve," he said to himself, "And no one to spend it with..." He stared at the ground and suddenly felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He ignored them, in fact, he didn't even care that he was crying. "Sixteen years... I've been all alone that long..." He let the tears fall onto his lap along with the flakes of snow. "I don't want to be alone..." His eyes scrunched tight together as his fists tightened.

"Y-you...you don't have t-to be alone... N-Naruto-kun." A small voice said.

Naruto's eyes opened wide and his tears ceased for the moment. '_I... know that voice...' _The orange dressed ninja thought as he stood up and turned around. _'It is...'_ He had been right. "Hinata."

The girl had been standing halfway behind a lamppost watching Naruto cry, until she couldn't stand it any longer. She slowly made her way towards him, her face bright red. She avoided his eyes as she came to a stop just a few feet in front of the one whom she had always admired.

'_Now...I... I have to tell him now! He's so lonely, and I could have been there for him all this time. Even if... even if he... doesn't feel the same way, I still have to give it a try. For his happiness... and mine!' _Hinata nervously looked up, into Naruto's bright cerulean eyes. Even in the darkness she could still see his face clearly, thanks to the bright street lights.

Naruto gulped, and with a confused look on his face he asked her a question. "What... what do you mean?"

The shy Hyuga quickly looked to the ground and began poking her index fingers together.

He decided to ask another question, since it seemed to Naruto like she didn't want to answer that question. "...Shouldn't you be spending Christmas Eve with you family... or friends?" He waited for an answer, determined to get one this time.

"I... I have s-something I have to do and... m-my family won't m-mind..." Hinata paused, wondering what to say next, or rather how she would go about saying it.

Naruto looked slightly surprised to hear this. "What? I'm sure that your family cares about you, Hinata." Naruto then found himself looking straight into her lavender eyes. _'I never really noticed... how beautiful her eyes are..... and her face...'_

"N-Naruto-kun..."

The boy was startled by her sudden words. "Y-yes... Hinata?" He watched as her face turned a darker shade of red. He found it quite... cute, for some reason. He never really knew why her face was always so red, but he didn't mind it anyways.

"I-I... have s-something... to tell y-you... N-Naruto-kun." Her heart began beating faster, and she started shaking. _'I have to tell him... I have to be brave! I don't... I don't want to feel like a coward anymore!' _She looked back into his wonderful blue eyes.

'_What is it?' _His mind asked her.

"Naruto-kun..." As she said his name she didn't stutter. "I... you've never really... b-been alone..." She paused.

Naruto had a confused look on his face, but he didn't say anything. He patiently waited for her to continue.

Hinata looked down and took a deep breath before looking back at him. "I've always... been there for you..."

Naruto's eyes widened. He just stared at her.

Hinata's eyes shifted to the right, escaping his eyes once again. "...Since the early days at the academy... I-I've watched you, Naruto-kun... I always admired you... I k-knew that you w-were alone... a-and I should've... I should have done something about t-that..... but n-now I... I wanted to tell you... that... I..." She gulped. She was really going to say it. "I...!"

Before she could finish her sentence Naruto grabbed her arms, pulling her towards him. He leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips against hers.

Hinata was shocked. Her eyes were wider then they've ever been, and her blush was an un-natural shade of red.

Naruto smiled, his lips still against hers.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears as she closed them, and then placed her arms around the boy's neck, as she kissed him back.

He slowly pulled away from her, looking deep into her eyes. "You... what?"

"I love you." She said, as she embraced him in a hug.

His smile widened as he moved his hand through her silky indigo hair. "And right now..." He put his hand underneath her chin, raising her head so their eyes met. "I think I love you too." He was blushing.

Hinata kept herself from fainting. She couldn't faint now.

The snow was falling faster, and the wind picked up.

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere not as cold... over some nice warm... ramen maybe?" He offered.

Hinata nodded her head. "I'd... l-like that very much N-Naruto-kun."

"You know something, Hinata?" He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, trying to keep her warm.

"What?" She asked in a more confident voice.

"This is the best Christmas Eve I've ever had. I got the best present of all," He said as he kissed her forehead. "Someone who loves me, you Hinata."

"Naruto-kun." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

And with that, the two walked down the street, Naruto's arm wrapped around Hinata.


End file.
